When The Game IS Done
by Foreveralice97
Summary: The game is done, they won. Or did they? Suicide Attempt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Depression, Heartbreaking
1. The End

No one thought about the consequences as they stepped through the door of the completed game session. Not human, nor troll for a nanosecond considered all the things that could go wrong. They were just glad it was over, all they wanted at that point was to go home and for all their dead friends to come back. So where was the harm?

Karkat opened Trollian on his husk top, just as he did every morning since his sixth sweep wriggling day a whole sweep prior. His eyes drifted down the list of his so called friends, notably only Terezi was on, aside from the four always lit names at the bottom of his list. It was like the game wasn't done and had decided it enjoyed toying with emotions now rather than killing them all endlessly. He shook his head of foolish thoughts and clicked on a bright blue name, GhostlyTrickster, John Egbert. the chat window opened but never the heading that proceeded trollings, maybe because the game knew he never would have the nerve to message him, or maybe because Trollian didn't allow him to message the pink skinned human. Karkat would never know because Sollux, the only troll who could perhaps tell him, didn't remember the game and therefore the humans. In fact Karkat was one of the few who remembered at all, to everyone else it never happened, just a regular day. Of course with no game they never contacted the humans, so John never changed his handle to hide from them. Seeing the name made Karkat's blood pusher hurt, though he'd never admit it, no matter how many times he opened the view port just to watch John and miss what they almost had.

Kanaya was the first to discover that view port still worked on the humans having grown frustrated with not being able to talk to Rose. Of course Karkat had been skeptical when he found out of all of them only him and her remembered the game at all, but upon trying it was not disappointed, but rather crushed. He'd known John didn't care much for quadrants and that he was "not a homosexual" whatever that meant, but to see him make obvious red passes at a Vriska like human, it hurt. the more Karkat watched the more upset and obsessed he became and slowly realized John had forgotten him. Karkat spent the pedigree after asking Terezi off and on about the wonders of being blind, and learning to smell color, she eventually caught on to his play of looking at the sun and threatened to go to his hive and stop him. He had hated John so fucking much when he first met him, but as time went on he'd began to feel flushed for the messy haired boy with the bright blue eyes and mesmerizing laugh.

As time went on and the pedigrees changed Karkat became more depressed and more obsessed, leading to today. He couldn't take it anymore, John and the other humans were gone, and Karkat had slowly isolated himself from everyone else. He had enough. he looked to the pie Gamzee had left some time before, remembering how Gamzee was without it he hoped it would numb him to the pain in his chest, and took a small bite. The calm he felt was almost instantaneous and he ate another bite and then another. Any care as to what it might do to him gone by the time he ate half of the pie. His eyes turned back to the husk top and he opened the view port just in time to see John drop to one knee in front of the Vriska human. Karkat felt his heart stop, and despite the pie it hurt. It all hurt as he drew his sickle from his sylladex and across his throat. He never noticed John was tying his shoe, or that right after John dumped the girl with the words off his lips being "I have to find Karkat, I'm sorry he's important to me"


	2. A Twist

Karkat woke with his head on something soft but hard, confused he turned over to find himself faceing a very blue crotch, he bolted up right stuttering and red "W-WHAT THE FUCK?" he shouted, answered only by John's laughter and a smirk from Dave who sat beside him. Rose and Kanaya looked at the trio with amused looks. "SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? I'M DEAD AREN'T I? GOG DAMN IT I CAN'T EVEN DIE RIGHT IF IM STUCK WITH YOU ASS HOLES" he shouted, but honestly he was relieved to see them.

Dave chuckled "you aren't dead karkles, we beat the game and all ended up here except you were sleeping and a hella fuck ton cute doing it too" Karkat threw the blond a glare that didn't faze Dave "by the way love you too you dick, i swear the only words out of your mouth was John's name. must of been one hell of a nightmare the way you thrashed until we put you in John's lap." Karkat flushed deeper looking away, John looked away too his face a tad pink.

John giggled nervously "the others will be back soon, they went to explore" he cast a small sideways glance at Karkat "and uh flushed for you too Karkat :B" he smiled, and that's when Karkat noticed their eyes, all of them had pure white eyes.


End file.
